random_assaultfandomcom-20200216-history
Episode 82
<-- Previous Episode | [[Episode 83|Next Episode -->]] Length: *Part 1 2:07:15 *Part 2 2:58:48 *Part 3 3:17:57 Hosts: Alex Matt Mitch Guests: David WillyFresh ---- Content Covered PAX East 2013 RA 82 pt 1 *Interview 1 Switch Blade Monkeys Yusef Mopara *Interview 2 Scott Phillips Voltion Saints Row IV *Interview 3 Tiny Brains by Spearhead labs *Interview 4 Injustice Gods Among Us Hector Sanchez *Interview 5 Revolution 60 (51:35) *Interview 6 Mike NA Indie Game Stand *Interview 7 Pop Cannibal Dev Girls Liek Robots *Interview 8 Tyler Yoh from Broken Crown Escape from Titan *Interview 9 Outlast *Interview 10 Elephantopia *Interview 11 Drop Chord *Interview 12 - Super Time Force RA 82 pt 2 *Interview 1 The Last of Us *Interview 2 Nutjitsu *Interview 3 FrogDice *Interview 4 God of Blades *Interview 5 Jungle Rumble *Interview 6 Mark of the Ninja *Interview 7 Contrast *Interview 8 Gunner Gaming Glasses *Interview 9 Jim and Iru? *Interview 10 Don't Starve *Interview 11 Telekensis Kyle *Interview 12 Apotheion *Interview 13 ComboCrew *Interview 14 Gucamelee RA 82 pt 3 *Interview 1 Zombie Tycoon 2 *Interview 2 Battle Block Theater *Interview 3 Delvers Drop *Interview 4 Shovel Knight *Interview 5 Anamoly 2 *Interview 6 Divekick *Interview 7 Soda Drinker Pro *Interview 8 OctoDad Dadliest Catch *Interview 9 Transistor *Interview 10 Golden Arrow *Interview 11 Charlie Murder *Interview 12 Lococycle *Interview 13 Quadrilateral Cowboy *Interview 14 Cards Against Humanity *Interview 15 Fearless Knight Notable Facts Funny Stories and Quotes Alex *Shut the fuck up. *At Pax you don't have time. It's a duck blur, there I said it. *Alligators stole the money. *Dead Island Ripass. *Gunner Optiks. **Matt - It's like fucking your mother. Bad at first but gets better. *If it's in her mouth, she's fucking fat. Body fucking burns calories. I have a fat mom. **Matt - No my mom is skinny. *Internet PAX is the less sweaty PAX. *I thought Watch Dogs was a Kane and Lynch sequel. David *Anti Chamber is the fucking tits dude. **Willy - Fucking tits! Matt *Jesus was at PAX did you see him? *(Gearbox) Did they ake Sonic? **Alex - They were smuggling money from Sonic the last 20 years to make Borderlands 2. **Dave - They smuggled rings. **Mitch - Pitchford is the ultimate magician. He made Sonic's money disappear. *Mythbusters proved you could polish a turd. It was shiny onyx black. Mitch *Hear that BroPan? Nothing wrong with mongoloid. *Do you know why kids love cinnamon toast crunch? **Matt - I don't give a fuck. *Boney Jones Willy *RTS a rug time strategy game? *Yahweh Yahweh Don't give it up Jesus, Don't give it up Noah, Don't give it up Judas. *A lot of cosplays vying for attention. *There was a 10 year old daughter dressed as Juliet Starling. **Alex - She wore an alternate costume on Sunday and was kicked out of PAX. *I could not find a toilet to shit in. Everyone was having horrible diarrhea. *We held up Gamespot. *He's exactly at my height but twice the weight. *Dead Island Riptide sucks ass. It's just a new character that's literally Wolverine. Category:Episode Category:Alex Category:Matt Category:Mitch Category:Guest Category:David Category:Willy